It's Cold
by King Arthur's mistress
Summary: Ginny tries to escape the cold. Angst-tastic. You have been forewarned.


**Disclaimer:**

Do not own any of the things you notice from the Harry Potter books.

**Authors Note:**

All of the 'it's cold…' and that should be in italics. But my thing is stupid and not letting them stay. Oh well…

**It's Cold  
><strong>

It's cold…

I sat down, my parents in front of me, my brothers were sitting around me. Beside me, to my right, was Hermione. To my left was Harry.

Except it wasn't real.

A shiver…

Each person sat with their backs straight, their hands in their laps. Each person's eyes stared straightforward and unseeing…

It was eerie… only my eyes saw. Only I could see them. Robots sat on couches in my family and friends bodies.

A warm breeze…

For some reason I look Half ways up windows replace the walls, though upwards. The ceiling isn't flat and white like our usual living room ceiling. Instead it is high. It goes up a long ways until it meets at a point.

. Outside it is dark. There are no stars, no moon. There is not even any sign of a cloud. Just dark. Pitch black air.

It's getting colder…

Without even trying I know the door out into the hall is locked. This doesn't affect me in any way, oddly enough.

The space between me and the couch my parents are sitting on seems to widen. Everything, including my family, Hermione and Harry, starts fading. Soon it is just I sitting on a couch. It is like I am on a cloud, with fog surrounding me. No roof, floor or walls are left anymore. Just the couch and me.

A cool breeze…

A fuzzy looking image of myself appears. I am 11, I notice. My first year. The worst year of my life so far. My eyes look vacant, almost like my families looked like before they faded away.

I reach up my hand, and a stone wall appears in front of me. Almost like a puppet I trace onto the wall, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.'

I watch as my younger self drops her hand, before the image fades and is replaced by the same aged me looking hysterical, a book in my hand. Except that wasn't any book. That was Tom Riddle's diary.

I throw the book, and it goes down Moaning Myrtle's toilet. I run away without looking back.

Again the vision fades, and is replaced by me looking panicked as I see Harry with the book. And then me writing in the diary. Then I am writing my last message on the wall, before disappearing into the Chamber of Secrets…

I am still oddly calm. Like nothing I am seeing effects me, even though I know if I was in my right mind it would. But this is not real. I am not in my right mind…

_Yet it gets colder…_

I am still sitting on the foggy cloud, before another girl appears in front of me. This one is Moaning Myrtle, though, crying hysterically before disappearing into one of the cubicles.

Then Tom Riddle appears, and he talks to the sink. The chamber opens, and Myrtle appears out of her cubicle. Yellow eyes show from the tunnel, and she falls over… dead…. Riddle disappears.

A whisper through the wind… Do you really care…?

Darkness lays its coldness around us,

The light sometimes trickling in.

It pulls us deep,

Past the stars

Till we can't forget the bad things.

It leaves us all,

In a state of sadness,

Or for a few it kills

It carries on,

Till you let go,

Sometimes stronger then others.

It keeps us close

Inside ourselves,

Making it hard to be close to others.

It lives in us.

But to let it out,

And completely let go,

Is hard.

A few can do this,

Others can't.

Lets live through it,

And conquer this darkness

Till all is light again.

It gets even colder…

"Ginny… Ginny…."

I shiver at the voice. I do not like that voice. It haunts my dreams sometimes.

A cold laugh. It knows I don't like it. It doesn't deserve to be called he…

Tom Marvolo Riddle… I am Lord Voldemort…

Why Lord? He is not a Lord?

"Ginny…"

The fog gets darker, engulfing me. But still I sit on my worn, red couch, unmoving. My hands are clenched in my lap, as I watch different visions of my own life, along with Myrtles and Tom's play out in front of me…

And then another happens.

And colder…

It is Lily and James Potter. How I know I do not know. I have never seen them before, after all…

James is lying, dead, on the floor, I see, before, like one of those muggle cameras, it rushes up the stairs, around a corner and into a room. Little Harry Potter lies in a crib, screaming, while Lily Potter begs for her sons life while Voldemort refuses cruelly…

Freezing…

Sirius Black falling….

Why not let it take me…?

Ron being attacked by the brain in the Department of Mysteries…

Because I won't…

"Ginny… come now… it won't hurt…"

Freezing…. But I don't feel it…

"I will not come. You should understand that," I say out loud.

It gets warmer…

My living room comes back into view. My family, Harry and Hermione are not there now though.

Back to normal…

I wake up in my bed with a start.


End file.
